Tukar Butler
by Luxam
Summary: Chapter 3. Kalau di SCTV ada acara Tukar Nasib, maka di Es Teh TV ada acara Tukar Butler.
1. Prolok

**-Terinspirasi dari acara Tukar Nasib di SCTV, dengan bangga (baca: gak tau malu) Luxam mempersembahkan fic baru-**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji bolongs tu Yana Toboso. Hayate no Gotoku bolongs tu Hata Kenjiro. Tukar Butler bolongs tu Luxam.

**Warning:** Latar AU. Tokoh (kayaknya) OOC. Cerita Crossover. Author OON.

* * *

**Tukar Butler**

Pagi hari cit cit cuiiit yang cerah. Ciel, sang kepala keluarga Phantomhive, anjing penjaga rumah—ah salah, ratu, lagi bersantai-santai mengisi waktu luang didampingi butler-nya yang konon lebih multifungsi dan serbaguna dibanding korek kuping teknologi terbaru, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Sebastian, 5 mendatar 7 kotak. Nama sayuran khas Indonesia yang bentuknya bulat dan beraroma khas jika dimakan?" tanya Ciel.

"Hmm.. mungkin 'jengkol', Tuan Muda," jawab Sebastian.

Tulis. Tulis. Tulis.

"Sebastian, 7 mendatar 5 kotak. Nama sayuran khas Indonesia yang bentuknya panjang dan jadi soulmate sejati sayuran di 5 mendatar?" tanya Ciel.

"Hmm.. sepertinya 'petai'," jawab Sebastian.

Tulis. Tulis. Tulis.

"Sebastian, 3 menurun 5 kotak. Variasi masakan yang biasa dibuat kebanyakan orang ketika mengolah sayuran di 5 mendatar?" tanya Ciel.

"Hmm.. 'semur'. Saya sering mendengar istilah 'semur jengkol'," jawab Sebastian.

Tulis. Tulis. Tulis.

Kita skip aja materi pengisi watu luang yang gak bermutu itu. Pokoknya sekarang Ciel sama Sebastian lagi gak ada kerjaan. Ciel baru aja nyelesain sarapan paginya: nasi uduk Mpok Inah lengkap sama tempe-tahu goreng, dan tak terlupakan teh tawar panas. Mereka lagi di ruang kerja Ciel sekarang. Ciel duduk dengan gaya (sok) bossy, Sebastian berdiri setia di belakangnya. Dan sekarang, mereka nganggur.

"Hari ini hari Minggu, Tuan Muda. Jadwal anda sengaja saya kosongkan untuk mengistirahatkan diri anda sejenak. Hanya ada satu janji dengan seseorang pukul 10 nanti," jelas Sebastian sambil ngebolak-balik buku notes tempat segala jadwal tuannya—dari mata melek sampe merem lagi—dicatat.

"Oh gak ada jadwal? Kalau begitu aku ingin nonton Apatar di Gombal TV." Ciel muter kursi-nya ke arah TV (emang ada TV?), lalu mencet remote buat dinyalain.

_PIP!_

_"Kamu keterlaluan~ Kamu punya simpanan~ Kamu bo—"_

_PIP!_

_"Heee! Lari pagi! (lari pagi) Tua muda semua! Lari pa—"_

_PIP!_

_"Naik-naik ke puncak gunung~ Tinggi-tinggi se—"_

_PIP!_

_"Tatoe owaru! Koto no na—"_

_BRAAAK! BAGH! BUGH! GROMPYAAANG! PRAAANG! __SSSSSSSHHH.._

"Kenapa TV-nya dirusak, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian dropsweat ngeliat majikannya yang sepersekian detik barusan mirip-mirip godzila ngamuk.

"Acara TV-nya gak ada yang bagus. Kenapa lagu semua, sih," protes Ciel.

"Lagu yang pertama itu dari Band The Potters dengan judul _Keterlaluan_, lagu kedua berjudul _Lari Pagi_ oleh Rhoma Irama, lagu ketiga berjudul _Naik-Naik Ke Puncak Gunung_ yang diciptakan Ibu Sud, dan lagu terakhir _Shiver_ oleh GazettE," kata Sebastian panjang lebar.

"Kenapa dijelasin satu-persatu begitu?" tanya Ciel. Sekarang dia yang dropsweat. Kok nih butler tau aja, sih. Genit dech. (?)

"Sebagai penjelasan disclaimer, Tuan Muda. Karena Author cerita ini tidak menuliskannya di awal cerita." Sebastian senyam-senyum, "Lagipula lagu _Shiver _tadi dijadikan opening pertama anime Kuroshitsuji II. Sekalian promosi."

"Gak penting. Aku gak ada di situ. Gak usah dipromosiin," ujar Ciel BT.

"Anda bicara apa? Di sana ka—"

Mas, mas. Jangan ngasih spoiler, dong. Kan belom tentu semua pembaca fic ini udah nonton. Nanti mereka ngamuk, loh.

"Oh baiklah, maafkan saya." Sebastian ngebungkukin badan 90 derajat di depan kamera (emang ada kamera?).

"Tadi kau bilang hari ini ada jadwal janji dengan seseorang? Siapa?" Ciel ngambil kertas kosong sama pulpen. Mau gambar, ah.

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Dia hanya mengkonfirmasi untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Muda hari ini." Sebastian nyamperin TV yang udah koit sama Ciel, mau diberesin.

"Namanya?" Ciel berhasil gambar monyet.

"Tidak tahu juga. Dia hanya memberikan inisial LR." Sebastian mungutin pecahan kaca TV.

"Bagaimana kalau dia pembunuh bayaran yang mengincarku?" Ciel berhasil gambar monyet pake kacamata item lagi sakau.

"Kalau begitu saya hanya perlu membunuhnya." Sebastian mungutin pecahan plastik TV.

"Bagaimana kalau dia dari pihak musuh yang ingin menjatuhkanku?" Ciel berhasil gambar monyet pake kaen sarung abis disunatin.

"Kalau begitu saya hanya perlu balik menjatuhkannya." Sebastian mungutin pecahan tombol TV.

"Bagaimana kalau dia sales perusahaan koran?" Ciel berhasil gambar monyet sakau abis sunatan pake sarung sama kacamata item naik limousin.

Ciel, kok daritadi gambar monyet terus, sih?

"Jika korannya bagus, saya akan berlangganan." Sebastian mungutin pecahan kepingan hati Author yang patah hati karena Zuko. Apaan sih gak nyambung.

"Terserah." Ciel selesai gambar. "Cepat saja dia datang. Aku ingin bersan—"

"HEEI! Aku dataaang! _BRAAK!_" tiba-tiba datang sesosok makhluk berpakaian hitam-hitam masuk ke ruangan tempat Ceil sama Sebastian lagi berada sekarang sambil ngedobrak pintu.

Tak. Tik. Tuk. Tek. Tok. Siapa?

"Aku LR! Minggu lalu sudah buat janji untuk bertemu dengan Ciel Phantomhive!" Orang misterius itu jalan nyamperin meja Ciel dengan semangat. Pas udah di depannya, dia ngulurin tangan ke Ciel. "LR. Panggil saja aku begitu."

"..Baiklah. LR." Ciel nyambut tangan LR, terus dilap ke kain gorden takut ketularan rabies. Ih jahat.

"Ada perlu apa dengan Tuan Muda?" Sebastian ngegeret kursi plastik (gak elit) ke depan meja Ciel, biar LR bisa duduk.

"Oh ya, ya. Saya datang untuk meminta Earl Phantomhive agar ikut serta dalam acara di stasiun televisi kami, Es Teh TV!"

"Ha?" Ciel cengo.

"Sebenarnya Es Teh TV baru saja meluncurkan program reality show terbaru, judulnya 'Tukar Butler'! Dan sebagai penghormatan karena Keluarga Phantomhive adalah keluarga terkemuka di Inggris, kami ingin butler dari keluarga anda dulu yang bertukar dengan butler dari keluarga lain!" jelas LR penuh semangat.

"Aku gak ngerti." Ciel ngegaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hmm.. untuk singkatnya, acara 'Tukar Butler' ini akan menayangkan 3 hari kehidupan Keluarga Phantomhive yang butler-nya telah ditukar dengan butler dari keluarga lain!"

"Maksud anda, nanti saya akan bertugas melayani majikan dari keluarga lain? Sebaliknya, butler keluarga lain itulah yang akan melayani Tuan Muda?" kata Sebastian menyimpulkan.

"Benar! Satu piring cantik untuk anda!"

"Oh. Yah, bukannya tidak bisa sih.." Ciel mikir-mikir sambil ngurut pelipisnya. "Lagipula aku juga sedang nganggur."

LR senyum optimis, "Bagaimana? Anda mau?"

"..Bolehlah, sebagai pengisi waktu luang. Hanya 3 hari, kan?"

"Bagus!" LR langsung bangun dari kursi dengan penuh semangat, "Kalau begitu besok pun syuting acara ini bisa langsung dimulai! Kebetulan pihak keluarga yang satu lagi juga menyetujui setelah majikannya saya iming-imingi video parno Arel Squerpants-Luna Mayat-Cut Taring versi anime!"

"Memangnya keluarga yang satu lagi keluarga apa? Kok mau-maunya diimingi video murahan begitu?" Ciel ikutan bangun dari kursi. Pegel, mau ngerenggangin badan sebentar dengan puter-puter pinggang.

"Keluarga Sanzenin dari Jepang!" kata LR.

_Kreteeek_

Pinggang Ciel patah.

* * *

**Luxam's Note**

Ha ha ha ha iya-iya saya tau apa pendapat kalian setelah baca fic ini. Jayus. Apa banget. Gak jelas. Gak mutu. Okeh-okeh segala caci makian diterima. Karena emang bener, saya lagi down karena masalah ana-ini-unu-ene-ono.

Special thanks buat **Meguhana**, **BlackKiss'Valentine**, **NaruEls**, **Ophelia Kumiko**, **Maharu P Natsuzawa**, dan Author-Author lain atas dukungan semangatnya. Thanks juga buat **Kevv **(muntah) atas.. segalanya?

Thanks buat yang udah baca! Thanks buat semuanyaaa! Dukung saya di pemilihan 'Miss Indonesia Versi 100 Tahun Kemudian' ya!

Daaan review. Let me know what do you think about my absurd fic.


	2. Prolok Lagi, Ding

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Hayate no Gotoku punya Hata Kenjiro. Tukar Butler punya saya yang terinspirasi dari acara Tukar Nasib di SCTV.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Crossover. Ada OC nyempil namanya LR, tapi kacangin aja gak penting kok. Belom ada lawakan di sini. Masih perkenalan gitu dech.

* * *

**Tukar Butler**

Pagi yang cerah lagi. Sebenernya males juga kalo tiap cerita diawalin pake ngejelasin keadaan cuaca begini. Tapi gak apa-apa deh.

Di pagi yang cerah bagaikan celana kolor merah abis diperah (?) ini, aktivitas sehari-hari di Manor House Keluarga Phantomhive berjalan normal. Iye tentu saja, normal di sini gak sama kayak normal biasa. Tetap kedengeran suara ledakan, suara piring pecah, ato suara pohon tumbang. Tapi kalo kata Bondan mah, ya sudahlah. Toh kalo gak ada suara-suara itu justru mencurigakan. Gak bisa dibilang damai namanya.

Nah, di pagi yang saking cerahnya sampe rasanya gak tahan buat gak ngeluarin jemuran ini, sang pemilik rumah, Earl Ciel Phantomhive—karena kepanjangan kita pendekin jadi Ciel aja ye, juga lagi sarapan pake semur jengkol seperti biasa dengan damainya. Aih aih Ciel. Bisa gak sih ganti menu sarapan pake makanan yang lebih elitan dikit? Bajigur gitu.

"Nyam nyam nyam.. Hmm! Enak, Sebastian!" kata Ciel sambil ngacungin jempol ala Guru Gay ke butler tersayangnya, Sebastian Michaelis Pitt.

Sebastian tersenyum ngerasa masakan buatannya dipuji, "Terima kasih, Tuan Muda. Senang bisa melihat Tuan Muda makan dengan lahap."

"Iya.. soalnya semur jengkol, sih. Hasrat ini sulit untuk berbohong dengan mengatakan 'tidak enak' jika kau yang membuatnya." Ciel masih lahap ngabisin semur jengkolnya.

"Anda terlalu memuji, Tuan Muda." Sebastian nuangin teh panas buat Ciel. "Nampaknya mood anda sudah membaik? Padahal kemarin anda marah-marah karena dalam acara 'Tukar Butler' yang nanti siang akan dimulai ini saya harus melayani nona dari Keluarga Sanzenin."

Ciel neguk teh panasnya. "Tentu saja aku marah. Pewaris Keluarga Sanzenin yang nanti akan kau layani itu kan keras kepala. Egois. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali dulu di sebuah pesta dan aku gak suka."

Sebastian ngerutin alisnya bingung, terus langsung senyum mengejek, "Loh? Bukankah anda juga seperti itu, Tuan Muda? Saran saya, sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak suka pada sifat seseorang, bercerminlah terlebih dahulu."

"Kau..!" Ciel ngambek.

**ooo**

Sementara di dalem Manor Ciel sama Sebastian masih sibuk sarapan, di halaman luarnya ada kejadian luar biasa. Bukan.. bukan kejadian ada pohon beringin tumbang ato rumput gosong. Itu mah udah biasa. Yang luar biasa, tumben-tumbenan ada dua orang lagi jalan-jalan menyusuri taman itu. Yang satu remaja laki-laki berpakaian butler, yang satu lagi anak perempuan kecil. Oh, itu Nagi sama Hayate rupanya.

"Cih, ayo kita pulang saja Hayate," kata Nagi ngambek sambil jalan ogah-ogahan.

"Nona.. jangan merajuk begitu. Kita sudah sampai sini, loh," kata Hayate berusaha ngebujuk nonanya.

"Aku gak suka!"

Hayate menghela napas, "Kenapa?"

"Si LR itu pembohong! Dia bilang video yang diberikan itu sedang populer di tengah masyarakat, nyatanya? Biar kulenyapkan dia dengan jurus _Full Burst Modo_ begitu bertemu nanti!" jelas Nagi panjang lebar ngadu ke Hayate.

"Hahaha.. yah, itu memang video yang tidak jelas," Hayate ketawa renyah ngadepin Nagi yang egois dan ngambekan ini, "Untuk apa merekam anak kecil lagi mandi begitu, ya?" **(1)**

"Gak peduli," kata Nagi ketus.

"Tapi lihat Manor House ini, Nona.. besar, ya!" Hayate nyoba nyari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Tidak juga. Lebih besar rumahku." Nagi mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tamannya indah! Artistik sekali! Pasti tukang kebun di sini sangat profesional!" kata Hayate berusaha ceria demi menghibur Nagi.

"Sayang sekali. Layar kristal laptop-ku jauh lebih indah." Tapi si nona cebol satu ini masih cuek.

"Nona.. sudahlah kita nikmati saja, ya? Ini pertama kalinya saya ke Inggris, loh," Hayate masih gak nyerah.

"Kalau cuma Inggris, aku sudah punya lima rumah di London dan bolak-balik hingga muak."

"Hah.." Hayate putus asa. Susah emang ngadepin bocah tajir yang terlampau jenius. Begini ini nih jadinya. Egois.

Nagi ngelirik sedikit ke arah Hayate. "Lagipula, yang membuatku tambah malas ya karena berada di sini ini."

Hayate spontan nengok ke Nagi, "Memangnya di sini kenapa?"

"Phantomhive ini.."

Hayate masang tampang bingung dan meluncurkan tatapan _emang-kenapa-seeeh? _ke Nagi.

"Kepala keluarganya, Ciel Phantomhive, seumuran denganku."

"Eeeeeh masa? Masih muda sudah menjadi kepala keluarga?" tanya Hayate takjub.

"Yah, kudengar beberapa tahun lalu ada musibah yang menimpa keluarga ini. Jadilah dia diangkat sebagai kepala keluarga. Tapi aku gak suka!"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu keras kepala. Egois. Dulu kami pernah bertemu sekali di sebuah pesta dan tampangnya benar-benar menyebalkan, cemberut terus!"

Hayate diam. Mencoba mikir. Kok kayaknya ciri-ciri yang dibilang Nagi tadi mirip seseorang, ya?

"Ng? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Nagi.

"Ah, tidak.." Hayate tersadar dari pikirannya. "Tapi, bukankah anda juga begitu, Nona?"

"Hayate!"

Nagi udah mau ngamuk ketika tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka datang seseorang. "Hei! Kalian Hayate dan Nona Sanzenin, kan?" teriak orang itu toa dari kejauhan. Malu-maluin aja. Pura-pura gak kenal ah.

"Ah, LR-san.." sapa Hayate sopan.

"Hahaha apa kabar? Siap untung syuting hari ini?" LR ngambil posisi di sebelah Hayate, ikut jalan beriringan di halaman mau ke Manor House.

"Baik. Ya, kami tidak sabar untuk segera memulai acara ini," jawab Hayate.

"Tidak sabar kepalamu? Bersiaplah untuk kubunuh, LR!" kata Nagi sewot.

LR bingung dan masang tampang innocent, "Loh? Kenapa?"

"Video yang kau berikan itu video murahan! Kembalikan harga diriku!" kata Nagi ngamuk.

"Ahahaha kalau terlalu sering merengut begitu nanti cepat tua, loh, Nona Sanzenin," tanggap LR asal-asalan.

"Grr!"

"Sudahlah, Nona. Kita sudah terlanjur di sini, kan? Mungkin keadaan akan menjadi menarik ke depannya nanti." Hayate berusaha melerai.

"Betul betul betul." LR ngangguk-ngangguk sambil niru omongan khas salah satu tokoh di kartun Upil dan Ipul.

Sekarang mereka bertiga udah sampe di depan pintu Manor House. "Eh? Ini kok pintuya gede banget ya? Kalo diketok emangnya nanti ada yang denger?" kata LR norak pas ngeliat pintu Manor yang emang _agak_ gede. Sengaja saya bilang _agak_. Nanti saya ketauan sama noraknya kayak LR, lagi.

"Ketok saja LR, itu ada—" Hayate baru aja mau ngelanjutin kalimatnya ketika tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dari dalam. Nampak sosok Sebastian di sana.

"Wah, kalian semua sudah datang rupanya? Selamat datang." Sebastian senyum formal, lalu mempersilakan ketiga orang itu masuk. "Apa yang bisa saya sajikan untuk minum? Anda semua pasti lelah setelah berjalan jauh."

Nagi masih masang tampang cemberut, Hayate ikut-ikutan kebawa senyum sama Sebastian ketika LR tiba-tiba langsung ngomong, "Aduh, Sebastian. Sebenernya sih saya mau minum dulu. Tapi saya lagi buru-buru, nih. Langsung dimulai aja, ya, syutingnya."

"Ha?" Sebastian sama Hayate cengo barengan. Baru dateng, baru masuk rumah, langsung mau mulai syuting? Edan kali nih orang.

"Peraturannya gini. Setelah kalian berempat saling kenalan nanti, langsung aja Nona Sanzenin pulang ke rumahnya bareng Sebastian, ya. Dan Hayate, Kamu mulai kerja di sini. Lakuin aktivitas kayak biasa. Saya udah masang kamera di tiap sudut rumah, jadi gak perlu repot-repot ngerekam ini-itu lagi."

"Kapan anda memasangnya?" Sebastian sama Hayate yang heran ngomong barengan lagi.

"Kemarin malam. Saat kalian semua sedang terlelap. Oke dah, ciao! Author fic ini udah kelamaan di warnet, soalnya! Nanti kalo lebih lama lagi dia gak punya duit buat bayar!"

Aduh ketahuan deh Author kere. Dan, LR pun langsung menghilang kayak angin. Beneran. Gak ada bekasnya. Jangan-jangan dia.. keturunan ninja? Kiyaaa minta tanda tangan, dong!

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

Suasana jadi hening sebentar. Sementara Nagi masih manyun dan gak peduli, dan Ciel lagi gosok gigi selesai sarapan, Sebastian sama Hayate saling berpandangan.

"Jadi.. kita mulai, nih?"

* * *

**(1)** Coba baca fic 'Selamatkan Indonesia' saya yang chapter 6. Nanti kalian ngerti deh.

* * *

Selesai. Okeh. Maap maap maap apdetnya lama. Nanti sore ato hari Sabu saya apdet lagi deh kalo bisa. Aduh, saya kelamaan di warnet nih! Kalo gak cepet-cepet pulang, bisa ditahan gara-gara gak mampu bayar. Dadah! Love you all! Review, ya! *ngacir*


	3. Hari 1

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Hayate no Gotoku punya Hata Kenjiro. Tukar Butler punya saya terinspirasi dari Tukar Nasib di SCTV.

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Crossover. Jayus abal amburadul noraaak.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda!"

"Ng.. pagi, Sebastian.."

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Nona.."

"Ng.. pagi, Hayate.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SIAPA KAAAAAUUU?"

**.**

**Tukar Butler**

Pagi yang cerah di Manor House Keluarga Phantomhive. Udah gitu doang. Pokoknya saya udah bilang, ya, kalo cuacanya cerah (lagi).

"SIAPA KAAAAAUU?"

"Ah, Tuan.. Saya Hayate Ayasaki, butler dari Keluarga Sanzenin yang kemarin bertukar dengan butler anda, loh!"

"..Hah?" Ciel terperanjat di tempat tidur sambil ngumpulin rohnya. Maklum baru bangun tidur. Mungkin roh-rohnya nyebar ke Taman Lawang ato Cibodas dulu gitu selama tidur. "Bertukar?"

"Iya..," Hayate nuang teh panas **(1)** dari troli makanan yang dia bawa buat sarapan Ciel. "Kemarin kan pertukarannya sudah dimulai, anda ingat?"

Ciel muter otak. Nyoba inget-inget kejadian kemarin. Oh iya juga ya. Bener-bener. Kaget.. kirain baru bangun ngeliat ada bencong dari mana. Ternyata butler-nya si Sanzenin toh.

"Silakan.." Hayate ngasih teh panas ke Ciel. "Bagaimana tidur anda semalam, Tuan? Nyenyak?"

Ciel nyeruput dikit teh panasnya. "Ng.. nyenyak," jawab Ciel singkat.

"Syukurlah! Saya sudah bawakan sarapan.. silakan dimakan, ya!"

"Ng..," jawab Ciel singkat.

"Kalau begitu saya keluar dulu untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saya, ya!"

"Ng..," jawab Ciel.. singkat.

"..."

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah.. di Jepang **(2)**. Tepatnya, di rumah _pribadi_ Nagi Sanzenin. Tepatnya lagi, di kamarnya.

"SIAPA KAAAAAUU?"

"..Ya? Nona, saya Sebastian Michaelis, butler dari Keluarga Phantomhive yang kemarin bertukar dengan butler anda."

"..Hah?" Serupa sama Ciel, Nagi berusaha ngumpulin roh dulu abis bangun tidur. "Bertukar?"

"Iya, anda ingat?" tanya Sebastian sambil nyiapin baju Nagi dari dalem lemari.

Alis Nagi merengut, berusaha nginget kejadiannya. Ng.. ng.. ng.. oh iya, ya. Hayate..

"Nah.. mari ganti baju dulu, Nona.." Sebastian udah siap mau bukain baju Nagi.

"...!" Nagi spontan ngegaplok pipi kiri Sebastian. "_PLAAAK!_ APA-APAAN KAU? AKU BISA SENDIRI! _PLAAAK!_" Sekalian sama pipi kanan, sih.

"KELUAAAAAR!"

Dan Sebastian pun cengo dulu di depan pintu kamar Nagi. "Wah..," katanya pelan. "Kebiasaan dengan Tuan Muda.."

**.**

"Hmm.. sebaiknya apa yang kumasak untuk makan siang, ya?" Hayate mikir sambil berdiri di depan dapur.

_'__Apa steak saja? Daging sapi pasti baik untuk masa pertumbuhan. Nona juga suka memakannya,'_ pikir Hayate, _'__Atau sebaiknya kutanyakan dulu pada Tuan Muda Ciel dia ingin makan apa?'_

Disaat Hayate lagi enak-enak mikir menu apa yang mestinya disajiin buat makan siang—apakah tempe dengan semur jengkol? Apakah tahu dengan semur jengkol? Apakah perkedel dengan semur jengkol? Yah pada dasarnya apapun makanannya terserah asal ada semur jengkolnya—si gila itu berulah.

"_BLAAAAARR!_"

"Uwwaaa!" Hayate yang emang lagi berdiri persis di depan dapur, otomatis kaget ngeliat ada dapur yang bisa meledak. "A.. ada apa?"

Hayate buru-buru buka pintu dapur yang udah gak bisa disebut pintu lagi (karena angus), dan nemuin buntelan brokoli gosong di tengah-tengah dapur.

"A.. apa itu?"

Dengan pelan tapi pasti tapi gak pasti juga sih eh tapi pasti deh eh tapi kan pelan-pelan jadi ya pasti dong tapi kan pa—wah, ada linggis terbang. Hayate nyamperin buntelan brokoli gosong itu, dan nyoba narik. Ketika ditarik, kedengeran suara ringisan, "Wadaooow!"

"Eh? Buntelan gosongnya bisa bicara?" Hayate takjub. Ih ih hebat!

"Jangan tarik rambutku!" Dan buntelan gosong itupun mulai nunjukkin wujudnya. Siluet laki-laki berbadan tegap dengan kostum koki lengkap. Versi gosong, tentunya. "Beraninya kau..!"

"Ah, maaf! Anda siapa?" Hayate langsung ngelepas rambut laki-laki (gosong) itu.

"Ha? Ada juga, kau yang siapa?" Bard ngeluarin rokok gosong dari kantong celananya yang juga gosong.

"Ah, saya Hayate Ayasaki, butler Keluarga Sanzenin yang bertukar tugas dengan Sebastian-san untuk melayani Tuan Muda Ciel!" kata Hayate ngenalin diri sambil bungkuk. "Anda sendiri?"

"Tukar tugas?" Rokok gosong itu mulai dikulum. "Namaku Bard! **Koki** Keluarga Phantomhive!"

"Waaah salam kenal, Bard-san!" Hayate jabatan tangan sama Bard. "Anda koki? Wah, kebetulan baru saja saya sedang memikirkan menu apa yang cocok untuk makan siang!"

"Makan siang? Ahahaha itu hal mudah!" kata Bard. Bokis abis. Jangan, Hayate. Jangan minta tolong sama dia.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita membuat makan siang bersama-sama? **Koki** Keluarga Phantomhive pastilah sangat profesional!" ajak Hayate polos tanpa tahu kalo Bard itu.. Bard itu.. Bard itu.. (gak tega ngomongnya). Pokoknya jangaaan!

"Hahaha tentu saja! Ayo!"

Jangaaaaaaan.

**.**

"Apa? Butler baru?" tanya Claus.

"Iya. Nagi mengikuti sebuah acara televisi yang berjudul 'Tukar Butler', jadi untuk sementara bukan Hayate yang mengurus Nagi," jelas Maria. Sekarang, Claus sama Maria lagi berpincang-pincang di dapur ngomongin butler baru yang sementara dituker sama Hayate, Sebastian Michaelis Irama.

Claus ngerutin alis, "Apa dia berkualifikasi?"

"Hmm.. aku juga tidak tahu..," kata Maria sambil mikir. "Pembawaannya sih, cukup meyakinkan."

"Pembawaan saja tidak cukup, Maria.." Claus jalan deketin jendela dapur. "Kita harus membuktikan apa dia pantas atau tidak untuk menjadi butler Nona. Jika tidak, maka tidak ada lagi kelanjutannya."

Maria mencoba nimbang-nimbang. Bukan.. bukan nimbang karung beras, tapi nimbang kata-kata Claus. "Maksudmu, kau ingin mengujinya?"

"Ya." Claus ngeliat lurus ke arah luar jendela.

"Tapi dia kan hanya butler sementara. Hanya tiga hari, loh." Maria gak gitu yakin sama rencana Klaus.

"Tiga hari atau tiga abad, nyawa Nona selalu diincar tiap detiknya. Kita tidak boleh lengah!"

"Yah, terserah. Lalu kau ingin mengujinya dengan apa?"

Claus diem sebentar, nampak mikir serius. Kenapa saya bilang nampak? Karena kita gak pernah tahu isi pikiran seseorang. Bisa aja, kan, walopun tampangnya mikir serius, tapi dalem hati mikirin Hayate lagi pake nekomimi **(3)**? Namanya juga Claus.

"Hmm.. bertarung dengan Tama."

Wah, lebih baik jangan, Claus.

**.**

"Hmm.. menu apa yang sebaiknya kita masak untuk makan siang, ya?" tanya Hayate sama Bard. Mereka lagi diskusi tentang makan siang di dapur yang tadi gosong _tapi-asumsikan-udah-di-betulin-ya_.

"Masakan apapun boleh! Aku kan **koki**!" klaim Bard pede najis. Bard, bulan puasa gak boleh bohong, loh.

"Bagaimana dengan sup?"

"Boleh.. itu kecil."

"Atau salad buah saja, ya?"

"Boleh.. itu juga kecil."

"Ah, atau daging panggang saja, Bard-san?"

"Nah, itu keahlianku!"

Bohong. Dia bohong, Hayate. Jangaaaaan.

**.**

"Ada apa memanggil saya, Maria-san?" tanya Sebastian sambil jalan di lorong rumah Nagi yang panjaaaaang banget deh. Dari jumlah huruf 'a' di kata 'panjang' barusan, bisa ketauan seberapa katronya Author.

"Claus ingin bicara denganmu." Maria ngebimbing Sebastian, jalan di depannya buat nganterin ke tempat Claus.

"Claus?"

"Ya, dia kepala pelayan di sini. Senior Hayate."

_'Seperti Tanaka?'_ pikir Sebastian.

Gak juga. Rasanya beda jauh sama Tanaka dalam berbagai _arti_.

**.**

"Aku sudah membeli daging sapinya, Bard-san!" teriak Hayate semangat sambil masuk ke dapur. Dia baru aja balik dari pasar—gak elite—supermarket, deh, abis beli daging sapi kualitas terbaik cuih cuih yah pokoknya itulah. Pokoknya daging yang harga per gram-nya seratus kali lipet dari harga kolor kita (?) yang beli di Tanah Abang pas lagi diskon besar-besaran. Sial, saya iri.

"Lama sekali.." Bard yang nunggu Hayate sambil tidur—ralat demi nama baik **koki **Keluarga Phantomhive—duduk di kursi, bangun, ngambil bungkusan plastik isi daging yang dibeli Hayate. "Kemampuan **koki**-ku bisa karatan jika kau membeli bahan makanannya terlalu lama seperti ini."

Hayate ngerasa bersalah, "Maaf, Bard-san. Supermarketnya lebih jauh dari yang kukira. Makanya, butuh banyak waktu." Hayate ngasih bungkusan plastik ke Bard. Lebih tepatnya, dia ngasih bungkusan plastik ke **koki** Keluarga Phantomhive.

"Yah, tidak apa-apalah. Aku kan **koki**—uhuk, bentar yang ngetik batuk dulu—profesional. Ayo mulai memasak," kata Bard sok berwibawa.

"Ya!" ujar Hayate antusias. Tanpa tahu kalo sebentar lagi rambutnya—bahkan seluruh badannya bakal berubah jadi gumpalan gosong. Untuk terakhir kali mumpung masih bisa saya peringatkan: **jangan**. Serius.

**.**

"Saya Sebastian Michaelis, Claus-san, salam kenal," kata Sebastian begitu ketemu Claus di dapur.

"Ya. Kau yang menggantikan Ayasaki bertugas menjaga Nona?" tanya Claus (sok) mencekam.

"Benar, saya butler dari Keluarga Phantomhive," Sebastian senyum. "Senang bisa menjaga nona dari Keluarga Sanzenin walau hanya sementara."

"Hanya sementara..?" Claus ngegerakin kumisnya. "Walau hanya sementara, bukan berarti kau bisa sekadarnya menjaga Nona."

Maria diem di pojokan dapur, males terlibat dalem pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Saya tetap akan menjaga Nona dengan baik.." Sebastian naro tangan kanan di atas dada, pose hormat seorang butler. "Apa jadinya jika seorang butler dari Keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa menjaga seorang nona dari Keluarga Sanzenin?"

"Fuh.. jangan banyak basa-basi. Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kau harus melewati ujian dulu. Jika kau lulus, kau boleh terus menjaga Nona untuk sementara. Tapi kalau tidak, segera angkat kaki dari sini."

"Baiklah. Apa ujiannya?"

Claus langsung ngejentikin jari. _Ctek!_ Kira-kira gitu bunyinya. Dan sesaat setelah jentikan itu, dari pintu dapur masuk sesosok makhluk yang dikerubungi asap. Walo gak jelas ini asap dari mana—bisa dari tukang sate yang lewat depan rumah bisa juga dari kebakaran di sebelah rumah—, tapi makin lama sosok itu makin jelas. Makin jelas.. makin jelas daaaaan.. Tama dateng.

"Lawan dia." Claus ngeliat Sebastian dengan tajem. "Dia adalah harimau asli dari Afrika yang telah sepuluh tahun menjaga Nona. Kuharap sebagai seorang butler yang sama-sama bertugas menjaga Nona, kau tidak kalah darinya—kalau kau bisa."

"…" Dan entah kenapa, Sebastian sama sekali gak bergeming sesaat setelah ngeliat Tama.

**.**

"Bukan begitu! Seharusnya dagingnya dipotong lebih bervariasi lagi!" teriak Bard. Dia lagi ngajarin Hayate masak daging panggang. Tunggu. Ngajarin? Bukan nyesatin?

"Loh? Bukankah dipotong dadu begini lebih bagus?" tanya Hayate bingung.

"Tidak ada seninya! Kita tidak boleh terpaku pada bentuk potongan dadu atau prisma sekalipun! Potonglah secara liar, masukkan segenap jiwa kebebasanmu sebagai seorang **koki **ketika memotongnya!"

"Baik, **koki**!" Hayate ngikutin instruksi (sesat) dari Bard dengan serius. Walhasil akhirnya kacau. Potongan dagingnya gak beraturan.

"Nah, lumayan bagus! Sekarang waktunya dipanggang!" Bard langsung nyari sesuatu di dalem salah satu laci lemari dapur.

"Mencari apa, Bard-san?" tanya Hayate (lagi-lagi) polos.

"Tentu saja alat panggang! Kau pikir apalagi?"

_Grusuk Grasak Klontang! Ckrek!_

Setelah ubek sana ubek sini, **koki** itu pun nemuin _alat panggang_ yang dicari.

"Kita pakai ini!"

Hayate tercengang setercengang-tercengangnya (contoh kata tidak efektif). Ya, Tuhan. Itu _bukan alat panggang_. Sama sekali bukan. Itu kan—sejenis barang yang dulu pernah Hayate jual bareng ayahnya demi bisa makan. Itu—FLAME THROWER!

"Bard-san—"

Terlambat.

**.**

"Ada apa, Michaelis? Kenapa kau terdiam?" tanya Claus gak ngerti pas ngeliat Sebastian membatu sesaat setelah ngeliat Tama.

"Kau sakit, Sebastian?" Maria ikut-ikutan khawatir.

"_Grraaaaaooorr.._" Tama siap menerkam—kapan aja.

"Huh! Jangan bilang kau takut dengan harimau sebesar ini. Jangan bercanda, tak akan kubiarkan seorang butler yang takut dengan singa menjaga Nona sedetik lebih lama lagi!" kata Claus ngeremehin.

"Dia.." Sebastian bergetar.

Saya ngerti, kok. Emang. Ada ribuan kata yang gak bisa diungkapin di dalam sebuah 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'.

**.**

"_BLAAAAAAARRR! DUAAAAARR!_"

"_BWOOOOOOZZZHH! _Ck, apinya kurang besar! _BWOOOOOZZH!_"

"Ba.. Bard-san!" teriak Hayate panik nyariin Bard di tengah pelukan (?) api.

"Ahahahaha! Tenang saja! Seorang **koki** dari Keluarga Phantomhive tidak pernah takut pada api! _BLAAAAARR!_" Bard masih berusaha buat manggang (baca: ngegosongin) daging panggang (baca: dapur) kualitas nomor satu cuih cuih itu.

"BARD-SAN!"

"Ahahahaha! _BLAAAAR! DUAAAR! BWOOOOOZZH!_"

Apa boleh buat, Hayate. _It's no use crying over spit milk._

**.**

"APA-APAAN KAAAU?" teriak Claus heran setengah mati sama Sebastian.

"Se.. Sebastian!" Maria juga gak kalah heran.

"KIYAAA! KAMU LUCU SEKALIIIII! KUHARAP KAMU SENGGANG MALAM INI! AKU AKAN MENGAJAKMU JALAN-JALAN!"

"_Graaaaaooorr!_"

"MARIA! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN BUTLER SATU INI?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Sebastian! Kau kenapa? Sadarlah!"

"KIYAAAAA! BULU-BULUMU LEMBUT SEKALI! HARIMAU PELIHARAAN KELUARGA TERKEMUKA MEMANG BEDA! AKU SUKAAA!"

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!"

**.**

Dan, akhirnya berakhir satu hari pertama di dua rumah orang tajir berbeda yang butler-nya udah dituker dengan (gak) selamat sentosa. Ironisnya, sama sekali gak ada happy ending. Hari itu Hayate terpaksa ngabisin malam dengan badan gosong dan Sebastian—gak beda jauh, harus ngabisin malam dengan cakaran Tama di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi dia bahagia, loh (?).

Semoga.. besok lebih baik. _Walo rasanya mustahil._

_

* * *

_

**(1) **Saya gak tau jenis-jenis teh. Maklum, katro. Yah pokoknya mau teh assam kek, teh tubruk kek, tetep aja ujung-ujungnya teh panas, kan?

**(2)** Sebenernya karena perbedaan waktu Jepang-Inggris, gak mungkin Ciel sama Nagi ngalamin pagi hari barengan. Tapi yah.. dalam kasus ini anggap aja Ciel sama Nagi ngalamin 'aktivitas' mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.

**(3)** Kuping kucing.

* * *

**Luxam's Note:**

Selesai. Di chapter 2 kemarin saya gak sempet bilang makasih karena ngetik buru-buru di warnet. Sekarang, waktunya!

Makasih sebesear-besar-besar-besarnya buat **BlueSky-BlackShadow**, **Amber-Violet**, **Maharu P Natsuzawa**, **BlackKiss'Valentine**, **Kagurazaka Suzuran**, **Arashiyama Misaki**, **Pembaca setiamu cuih cuih**, **Mika de Zaoldyeck**, **NaruEls**, **G****enka Ikarus Svolk**, **ai-mage dheechan**, **miruna. sakuralover**, **ChibiRhoYukina**, **LicarlineAidaClyne**, **meshi-chan**, **Diesty Sutcliff**, **Nikolaiklaas**, **Ryuza**, **Madame la Pluie**, **Ellery Raphael**, **FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y**, **Meadoresgayguys**, **Astrella Kurosaki**, **hitomi hitsugaya**, & **Kanna Ayasaki**.

Buat yang baca, tapi gak review juga, makasih banget!

Dan buat yang nanya 'LR itu siapa?' Iya betul-betul LR tuh singkatan dari Luxam Rown. Abisnya saya gak kepikiran nama lain. Tadinya mau AM lagi kayak di 'Naik Bajaj' tapi, AM itu inisial nama gebetan saya (ah, ketauan) dan sekarang saya lagi berusaha ngelupain AM (walah, malah curhat). Jadi gak saya pake, deh, AM-nya! Hiks! (?)

Makasih udah baca, hiks! Review ya, hiks!


End file.
